murdoch_mysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hangman/Transcript
INT. STATION HOUSE FOUR INTERVIEW ROOM - DAY DILLARD As I understand it, Agatha Meldrum has left town. Murdoch and Brackenreid exchanges their looks. DILLARD And Myrtle Smith is not Agatha. Dillard laughts. DILLARD Now, I have appointments. Dillard attempts to stand up, but Murdoch moves a list of paper towards him. Dillard looks at the paper. MURDOCH Myrtle Smith is a woman of dubious character to be sure. The last nine times she was arrested for various crimes, your office dropped all charges. DILLARD For lack of evidence. BRACKENREID Nine times? Dillard nods happily. MURDOCH She's beholden to you, isn't she? To do your bidding. BRACKENREID One time she's Myrtle Smith, the next she's Agatha Meldrum, or whoever you need her to be in court. MURDOCH A star witness in your employ. BRACKENREID Whatever gets the conviction, eh, Dillard? DILLARD Eh! BRACKENREID You son of a bitch! Brackenreid approaches Dillard, who is looking at him in fear. BRACKENREID You knowingly sent two innocent men to die on the gallows! DILLARD I did no such thing. MURDOCH Your case against Michael Workentin was falling apart. So you brought in Myrtle Smith who claimed to be eyewitness Agatha Meldrum. Her testimony doomed Michael Workentin to hang for a murder he did not commit. So far, so good, until another condemned man, Freddy Duckworth, confessed to the murder that Michael Workentin hanged for. Pleasant tells Mead. Mead confronts Agatha Meldrum. And then she tells you the judge is onto your scheme. DILLARD Not so. BRACKENREID So now there's only one option. MURDOCH Judge Mead has to die before he exposes you. DILLARD And now you're accusing me of murder as well? That's delusional. Dillard stands up, Brackenreid yells at him. BRACKENREID Sit down! MURDOCH Your first step was to frame Cecil Fox. So you had Myrtle Smith meet him, seduce him, and provide him with an unreliable alibi to sink him. BRACKENREID But you also needed Fox to be seen at the courthouse on the same day that you planned to kill Mead. Dillard is looking at them with anger. MURDOCH So you forged a note from Judge Mead to lure Fox down to the courthouse to be seen by witnesses. And you were sure to have a row with the judge so a loud argument was overheard. BRACKENREID You tell Myrtle Smith to destroy the note so that Fox sounds crazy at trial. MURDOCH And that was supposed to be that. Until Dr. Ogden's findings confirmed Fox was innocent. You panicked. So you planted evidence against Pleasant in Judge Mead's chambers. You were going to let Pleasant hang for your crime. Dillard laughts again. DILLARD Are you done with this fantasy? Brackenreid is looking at Dillard, amused. DILLARD And do you realize how thoroughly I'm going to ruin you both for this? Murdoch opens a box and picks up broken bootle of Dry Gin that was glued back together, except for one piece missing. Dillard smiles slightly and looks at the bootle. DILLARD What's this? MURDOCH My men found it in your garbage. It has your fingermarks on it. So we glued it back together. It's all there, except for one piece, that also bears your fingermark. The piece you planted in Judge Mead's chambers. Murdoch compare missing piece and tosses on table towards Dillard. The latter looks defeated. DILLARD The justice system must protect society. But time and again it fails to keep dangerous criminals off the street. I'd had enough. Dillard looks at Brackenreid, who is looking at him. DILLARD This nonsense was going to stop with the Workentin boy. But Judge Mead was weak. Murdoch looks down. DILLARD I did what I did in sacrifice for the greater good. You see that, don't you? Dillard smiles. Category:Scripts